Guardian Angels
by daisygirl101
Summary: Amy and Shadow have a long history together. Being his angel, Amy wants to do something special for him this Christmas. She's just gonna have to work for it. Shadamy, some fluff, sort of Christmas-y oneshot


I know, I know. A Christmas oneshot? FROM ME? Yeah, I skipped out on every other holiday and Christmas for the past few years. This wasn't originally going to a Christmas story, but I needed one, and the original concept for this story just needed to be bent and fit in a different way to make it Christmas-y.

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Selena Angel © daisygirl101

* * *

"Awww, you don't really belief all that hocus pocus, do you Ames?" I asked the angel sitting on our old bed. She giggled, making my heart flutter.

"Of course I do Shadow! I've seen it! Being an angel, I should know all about this stuff, and I do! Santa Claus is real, silly grumpy hedgehog!" She yelled at me. I shook my head and sighed.

You see, after a tragic motorcycle accident years ago, where Amy was riding on my bike with me, we were hit by a drunk driver and crashed. The two of us both suffered serious injuries, but Amy didn't make it through surgery, where as I did. I still haven't forgiven myself for that night. If only I had taken a different route…

Anyways, after Amy passed away, I was broken. Destroyed. First my best friend, Maria, was killed, and then I lost my girlfriend, Amy. Selena Angel, who was the Mobian goddess of the angels, saw my pain and suffering, and felt sorry for me. She sent me a guardian angel, which happened to be Amy. Amy's job was to watch over me and make sure I was ok in my life. She could visit me as often as she pleased, but she never appeared to me to be anything more than a ghostly angel. Amy wore a strapless and floor length red dress; she looked as though she was healthy and alive, minus the wings. But you couldn't hold her or touch her anymore. She'd slip right through your fingers, just like a ghost with color.

But Amy's wings were gorgeous. They were pink monarch shaped wings, with pink feathers all over them. They were tipped black at the top and red at the bottom. For some reason, they were the one thing I could touch. I loved running my fingers through her feathers.

"Santa isn't real Ames. We both know that," I teased back. "He's just a myth. A ghost of a legend," I finished. She sighed and looked down sadly.

"Just like me. Nothing more than a ghost," Amy said. I frowned and walked over to kneel in front of her. She sat on the edge of our bed and looked down at me.

"Hey. You're not a ghost. You're an angel, a guardian angel. My beautiful guardian angel. Ghosts are frightening and do not have a purpose. You, on the other hand, have a personality and a job here. Ok?" She nodded with a smile. I returned her warm smile.

The clock on the mantel struck 12. It was midnight. Amy looked tired. I knew she couldn't be on earth much longer because the atmosphere would damage her wings and she wouldn't be able to fly, and Selena would be mad. I sighed and ran my fingers through her feathers.

"When can I see you again?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, Christmas day, my dear," she answered, running a cold gloved palm down my cheekbone. I sighed in content.

"Then goodnight Miss Rose, I love you."

"I love you too Shadow," she replied. She rose off the bed and flew out the window. I leaned out and waved. She waved back before flying up into the clouds.

I missed that girl more than anything. I wanted her back more than anything. I would do anything to hold her in my arms one last time. Things had been this way for 3 years now. We'd spend hours every day sitting and talking and watching movies as I brushed out the tangles in her feathered wings. She would always sigh with happiness and smile at me. I would place kisses on those wings to still show her how much I love her. I haven't asked out another girl since I lost Amy, and I never will. Because in my book, I still have a girlfriend. She's just my guardian angel as well. It's a complicated story, but it works well for both of us.

I laid down in my bed and pulled up the warm covers. I didn't care how cold it was outside, I never closed the window. Closing the window meant keeping Amy out. Even if she could fly through the glass, just the closed window looked like a sign of keep out or get out. I got comfy in my bed and drifted off to sleep, thoughts and dreams of Amy fresh in my mind.

_Amy's P.O.V._

I flew to Selena faster than ever. Tonight was the night, I was going to ask. You see, Selena had the power to reincarnate you into where you were in your life. I was killed when I was 15, so I'd come back to be 18, since I've been dead 3 years. But she never did that for anyone unless it was an emergency. It was the reason that some people survived surgery sometimes. Selena would send them back to Earth. I was going to beg her to go back to Shadow. He needed me. I didn't tell him because I was afraid the answer would be no and I would disappoint him.

Finally I came upon a green squirrel with extremely long brown hair. She had huge dark blue wings, and a long gold and white dress fit her body nicely. She had brown side bangs that swaged down across her left eye. Her eyes were a bright blue color, and she walked barefoot through her bright colored rose garden, a favorite place of hers.

"Selena? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Her head snapped up and she turned around. Don't get me wrong, Selena was an extremely sweet gal, and was a strong leader. She was fit for the position she held.

"Ahh, Miss Amy Rose, what's on your mind child?" I bit my lip before continuing.

"You remember Shadow the Hedgehog, right? The one I'm assigned to?"

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"Oh, of course. Well, sort of. He's really down on himself. And I know he went back to suicidal thoughts and cutting after I died. I've tried to talk him out of it, and he always says he'll stop, but he never listens. I know he doesn't because when he doesn't see me, he continues to cut."

"Have you tried telling him that?"

"Well, no, but I know that won't stop him. I don't know what to do Selena." She drummed her finger on her mouth for a minute.

"Is this another form of begging for reincarnation?" I grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe?" I squeaked. She laughed.

"Amy, we both know that that's out of the question. You've been here for three years, you can't go back now."

"Please? I wanted to surprise him. As a Christmas present…" I trailed off. Selena sighed.

"Amy, this isn't a good idea. What will you tell the other people? They saw your dead body at the funeral. You can't just tell them that you just came back from the dead," she finished.

"And why not?"

"Because that's crazy! They'll put you in an insane asylum and did up your grave to find your empty coffin! Look, I really wish I could send you back, but I just don't think it'll happen. I'm sorry," she said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned her head. "I'll give up my wings if you send me back." Her eyes went wide.

"Do you realize that when you say that, it means that when you die again, you can't be an angel? You'll be a ghost instead…"

"I know. This means that much to me though."

"But Amy, about 60 years- maybe even less! -on earth as a mortal for eternity as a ghost? That's ridiculous!"

"Shadow means that much to me, Selena. Please, let me go," I begged. She sighed.

"I hope I'm not making a huge mistake here. If he means this much to you, keep the wings. I'll send you back in the morning," she said, smiling at me. I cried tears of joy and threw my arms and wings around her.

"Oh thank you Selena! Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!" I yelled to her. She laughed and hugged me back.

"Now, here's what you need to do. Go back to your home here in Heaven, and go to sleep peacefully. When you wake up, you'll be wearing the same dress you have on now, and you'll be lying in bed with Shadow. On your right wrist, there will be a tattoo of two angel wings. One wing will be black, the other will be red. This simply means that even though you are mortal and do not have wings, you are still one of my guardian angels, and I can turn you back into one if something were to happen. The doctors may not recognize the marking, but any religious figures will. It's just for safety reasons." I nodded.

"Now my dear, take good care of Shadow. You're still his angel, even in mortal form. He's your responsibility, and don't forget it. I'll be checking in on you from time to time to check your health and status in life. Good luck, and I'll see you again someday, Miss Rose." And with one last hug, she took to the skies and flew off toward her castle. Even though it was mainly for keeping records and her bookkeeping space, she did live there too. I squealed happily and raced to my apartment. Not even getting changed, I climbed into bed and shut my eyes tight, hoping for sleep to overtake me soon.

_Shadow's P.O.V._

I yawned and rolled over. It was Christmas morning. I rubbed my eyes, but my vision was still fuzzy. Must be a morning thing. But after blinking a few times, I realized something pink was lying next to me.

"Oh, hey Amy. I didn't think you'd visit this early," I told her. She sat up and just kept grinning. That's when I realized something. "Your wings! Where are they? Are you ok? Did someone take them or cut them off you?" She reached out and placed a hand on mine. It was warm to the touch, and I could feel the silk of her glove. Was this a dream?

"No Shadow, I gave them up to be with you," she said still smiling. I was at a loss for words.

"You mean, you're alive? You're here to stay? With me?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Selena gave me a second chance Shaddie." I broke out into a huge grin and pulled her close. I ran my hands through her quills, laughing. "Merry Christmas, Shadow. I wanted it to be a surprise." I laughed again and kissed her. I kissed that girl like there was no tomorrow.

"So you're here to stay permanently with me? I don't have to give you back to Selena tomorrow?" She shook her head.

"Nope. I'm all yours Shadow." I noticed a small tattoo on her right wrist.

"Now when did you get that little missy?" I asked. I wasn't one for tattooed girls. Not that I'd give her up for that reason.

"It's Selena's mark on me. It's just her little signature," Amy said. I smiled and went back to kissing her. Amy was back in my arms, and I wasn't ever going to let something happen to this girl ever again.

"Then Merry Christmas Ames, will you marry me?"

* * *

Boom. Random Shadamy sort of Christmas-y oneshot at 12:15 on Christmas morning. Done.

I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas, a happy Hanukah, or an amazing holiday! Whatever you celebrate, have a great one! ^.^

Keep Writing,

~daisygirl101


End file.
